


careful

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For this prompt: Bucky/Natasha, you're the only one who understands, at the Three Sentence Ficathon (found here: http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html )





	

Bucky pores over the notebook, the newspaper clippings of the Winter Soldier's kills, turning the pages slowly, careful not to tear the aged paper; he's not sure why he's being so delicate -- what does he think would happen if he ripped these words, these faded photographs, in two?

Natasha walks in, wearing his T-shirt, and he hides the notebook but not fast enough; he doesn't look at her, but he waits for a reminder, for unwanted comfort, for another round of the cold logical "Not your fault" that Steve and Sam give him daily.

Instead, Natasha leaves the room. He watches the door as he hears her steps, and she comes in a minute later, places a hot mug of tea on the desk, and walks back out without a word.

He takes a sip, grateful, and lets the heat fill his mouth.


End file.
